Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens
by KandyCake
Summary: After deciding to leave her home and go with Bella and her husband, Edward, Clair meets the rest of the Cullen family for the first time. In exchange, the Cullens are curious of Clair's power. What could it be?


Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens

* * *

Some events and things are not true to the original books. I cannot reproduce exactly what was in the books, my apologies.

* * *

I thought for sure that it was going to be difficult telling Phil and making preparations for the trip. However, my sister and her husband, Edward (I finally learned about their relationship from Bella), made everything a painless annoyance. They made up a story for me to recite to Phil, stating that he was a bad father (which was quite true) and that I was going to live with some relatives instead. My father pretended to put up a fight, but at the first counter to his argument, he quickly resigned me to my "relatives". I was disgusted, but overall relieved. All I had to do now was pack my stuff and get out of this darn house.

I took all the necessities I needed (although Bella time and time again repeated that she already had extra prepared for me) and a few of my other personal belongings: my journal, a precious fountain pen my mother had given to me, and a stuffed animal that had survived through the years with me. When I was done, I thought I had to go through the tedious process of acquiring a passport, but it seemed that Bella had already gone through it for me. They came to my school and had all my paperwork taken care of, and before I knew it, I was on flight to their home.

During this time, Bella had been really careful with me. She took care of all my little worries, but pretty much shied away from my lingering questions. I thought my mother to be pretty, but it was not possible for her to produce such a radiant and superior child like my sister. Not to mention her husband, whose god-like appearance, when he stood next to her, made them look like something out of a Greek myth. I had an illusionary fancy that they had superpowers. My logical side snorted at me.

We finally arrived at the airport in Forks, Washington. Edward and Bella immediately turned to take and carry my entire luggage, even though I did offer to help. It was strange though. I was pretty sure the bags were heavy, but looking at them carrying it seemed like the bags were just strings on their arms. What kind of workout did they do to achieve this, I wondered in curiosity and amazement.

Before we went anywhere, Edward took out an expensive cell phone and dialed. He then spoke in such a speedy rush that before I had time to comprehend what he had just said, he had already finished the call and shut his phone. At this time, I was really suspecting that my sister and her husband were hiding some sort of secret. My sixth sense was tingling.

We headed to an expensive restaurant for dinner. When we got there, everyone's heads turned to look at the heavenly couple next to me. I grounded my teeth and held my embarrassment in place. A waitress led us to a table, all the while looking at Edward through the corners of her eyes. I rolled my eyes.

I was famished so I ordered as much as I wanted. I doubted, though, whether they had enough money to pay for everything. My suspicion only grew when the two of them decided to order nothing but two glasses of water. The waitress questioned their orders for me, but they only replied in a sweet, hypnotizing voice that they had already eaten and were not hungry. Then, she slowly wrote down my orders and finally left us.

"Your sister is just the opposite of the old you, Bella," Edward said in a joking manner.

"Oh, stop it, Edward. Look, she's blushing," my sister answered.

I tried my hardest to hide the conspicuous, reddened cheeks.

I finished everything (and here Edward joked once again) and the restaurant door smoothly opened then to reveal a stunning couple, like Edward and Bella. There was a beautiful petite girl with a pixie cut next to a tall, muscular, but lean man with honey blond hair. They headed through the rows of tables, and to my surprise, stopped at ours.

"Hey, Bella, Edward!" the short girl excitedly greeted and then pointed to me. "Is this her?"

"Hey, Alice. Yeah, this is my sister, Clair. Clair, this is my sister-in-law Alice, and her husband Jasper," Bella introduced.

"Hi," I muttered, lacking emotions due to my shock and bloated stomach.

"Hey, Clair! Let's get going, shall we? I can't wait to show everyone!" Alice bounced and exclaimed.

Another surprise sprang at me once again. We walked to the cashier and to my amazement, Edward pulled out a hefty, filled wallet where he casually took out a hundred dollars and handed it over, all the while saying, "You can keep the change." The cashier was just as amazed, but eagerly took the money, although he checked it first to make sure it was the real thing.

Outside a yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo awaited us. Alice and Jasper took over the Porsche while Edward and Bella led me to the Volvo. They drove first and the yellow Porsche followed after. The speed was simply astounding, yet they kept their balance and never crashed. I was literally in wondrous hysterics.

My final shock was reaching their house. It was a lovely, storied house with beautiful decorations and a banner that rolled down to shock me, revealing, "Welcome, Clair!" We climbed out of the car and entered the house.

The people inside were just as lovely as all of the family members that I had just recently gained. There was Rosalie, the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Emmett, whose muscular physique intimidated me, Esme, whose kind face blew my worries away, and Carlisle, whose warmness kept me at ease. I stood still, taking in the stunning images, before Alice broke the silence.

"Where's Nessa? Jacob? Oh, and Kyle?" she asked.

"Nessa and Jacob are out in the mountains for a hike. Kyle is…probably hiding himself. The shy boy," Esme sighed.

I waited for my introduction, as _I_ myself was too shy to speak up. Oh, how I wish I was just a little calmer! The next moment, I felt myself feeling a wave of calmness washed over me and my anxiety drifting away. I looked around. It seemed as though only I had managed to stay calm, while the rest of them all held a questioning expression.

"Jasper?" Carlisle inquired.

"Not me," he replied.

They turned their gaze to me then. I thought I had done something wrong, but I couldn't think of anything in the awkwardness of the moment. I stiffened and looked down at the ground.

"Clair, I would like to touch up with you on the years I've missed. Would you care to talk with me?" Bella broke the stillness.

"Yes," I quickly responded, eager to get away from the unnatural tension in the air.

As she led me to toward the stairs, I saw her slightly nod at the others.

* * *

_What do you all think it could be? Her power, that is._

_So far, she has displayed the ability to read minds, like me; a power resembling Bella's, blocking my ability; and a power like Jasper, controlling our emotions. _

_Is it possible for her to have inherited it as a result of genetics?_

_Impossible, Esme dear. Renee and Phil are both humans. Sure, Bella received a power, but to have this many abilities is just impractical. _

_It is only a theory, but after carefully observing her, I think she might have the ability to copy others' ability. The problem is, I can't figure out how she can do that. Is it according to her emotions? Needs? Actions? _

_We'll have to test it out then._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! The next chapter'll probably be up on the weekends!_  
_


End file.
